


Promise

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr One Shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I was so wrong it's funny, i can't read this without laughing even though It's really kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward say goodbye after making a promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago (When we got the commercial of their first kiss) and I'm just getting around to posting it! 
> 
> god how wrong was I.

 

It was a goodbye that no one on the team wanted to make. Ward and Garrett were to go undercover and talk to Raina and Quinn, see what they wanted, and try to put a stop to it. However, with Hydra on their tales ready to kill them, who knows if they would make it out alive. That’s why as Ward got ready to leave with Garrett, the goodbyes and tears started to tumble out. They walked down a long gray hallway until they all got close to a door, where an airplane waited outside. Then, one by one they began tear filled goodbyes.

"Goodbye Grant. Stay safe out there okay?" Coulson came up to him patting him on the shoulder.

"You too sir." Ward said nodding his head at Coulson

"Stay safe Ward." Came Mays voice walking up to him giving him a soft hug.

"You too May."

"We’ll miss you!" A sniffing Simmons and Fitz walked up to him, giving him a bonecrushing hug.

"I’ll miss you guys too…" Ward sighed hugging back the two scientists.

After everyone gave hugs and said goodbye, all that was left was Skye. She sat over on the floor, under a bunch of signs hanging on the wall, sniffiling a little as she looked up at Ward saying his goodbyes.

Before she had a chance to wipe her tears out of her eyes Ward was walking over to her. “Skye?” He asked softly, the softest she had ever heard is voice.

"Hi…" She choked out between cries, which were now coming out harder.

"Hey now, don’t cry." Ward whispered as he helped Skye up and hugged her tightly. They stood hugging for a moment before Skye spoke, her voice cracking.

"Do…Do you have to go?" She cried out onto his shoulder, clinging onto him like it was the last chance she’d get to hug him. And given the circumstances, it might be.

"Yeah… I do" Ward sighed again, wondering how this all happened, how did they get here. Just two days ago they were all happy, having ‘family’ game and movie nights, eating dinner together, and playing board games down in the science lab. How did this all happen in two days?

"I’m going to miss you Grant!" Skye cried even harder now.

"I’m going to miss you too rookie…" Ward said as Skye let go of him and looked up at his face with shining eyes.

"Promise you’ll come back to me?" Skye asked sniffing back her tears "…and uh the team?"

"What?" Ward asked only focusing on her first words, not the cover up like he had used the other day.

"Promise you’ll come back to me, a-" Skye began before Ward cut her off

"I know i’ll come back to you." Ward said looking down at Skye who was starting to smile a little through her tears.

"Promise?" Skye asked one more time just to make sure, taking a step closer to Ward looking up at him, standing on her toes and holding onto his tactical gear.

"Promise." Ward smiled a little back, before both of them leaned in and kissed, softly and sweetly, just like they might not get another chance…

 

**Author's Note:**

> see what I meant.


End file.
